Mirra and Ellie: a Korrasami story
by korra-luna
Summary: Korra gives birth to her and asamis second daughter. the next 3 years were good for all of them. they've been 3 times in Republic City but always came back to the south pole. life was much calmer there until some familiar person arrived and brought much trouble in their lives.


_I do not own the legend of korra and it's characters! Only Mirra and Ellie are my characters!_

Chapter 1

It was around 10 pm when the 3 years old Mirra and her mother Asami met their new family member. When Asami and her daughter entered the room they saw Korra in her bed with an asleep baby on her chest. Mirra ran straight over to them and wanted to hug her little sister but she got stopped by Korra: "sshhh sweety. I know you wanna hug her but she's asleep now"

"Aww... Can I stay with you?" the little girl asked.

"Fine. But you have to be quiet, okay?" Korra whispered. The little girl smiled and nooded in agreement.

Mirra layed down next to Korra and hold the hand of her sister.

"She's beautiful. Just like mom"

"Yes. She is." Korra smiled and looked at Asami.

"Mind if I stay here, hun?" Asami asked her wife.

"c'mon 'sami" Asami layed next to Mirra and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She then leaned to Korra and also gave her a kiss.

"So Korra. How do we name her?"

"I don't know. Something cute."

"haha ok we'll name her cutie" Asami joked.

"Ok." Korra laughed.

"No I was kidding Korra!"

"I know. I was kidding too."

"what about Ellie" Mirra interrupted with a loud yawn before she fell asleep. Korra and Asami gave each other a smile.

"that's a beautiful name, Mirra" Asami looked down at the sleeping girl. Korra looked at both of their kids and then to Asami and gave her a kiss.

"So her name will be Ellie, hm?" Korra whispered.

"yes. well good night hunny and sleep well"

"good night hun" Korra leaned her head onto Asamis and between of them were their two little girls.

In the following nights wether Korra nor Asami had much sleep. Ellie was crying every night at least 4 times. Also they hadn't much time for their other daughter. But it was ok for Mirra, she had a little polarbear puppy named Luna and always played with her. She looked like a mini version of Naga but the fur was much more messie.

When Mirra was 6 and Ellie was 3 they already were 3 times in republic city but at the moment they still live at the southern watertribe with their parents and grandparents. Mirra and Ellie both loved their live there. Sure it wasn't very exciting and they hadn't many friends but they had each other and they were happy about this.

It was already dark at the southern watertribe, everyone was sleeping. Korra and Asami in in their room and Ellie and Mirra together in another room. But today Ellie was with her parents because she had a nightmare earlier that night. Suddenly Ellie woke up, she heard noices near the door. Ellie silently got out of the bed and looked out of the door but there was nothing so she went back into the bed. But then she heared something again so she decided to wake up Korra.

"Mommy... pssst mommy" she whispered "mommy wake up"

"What is it sweatheart?" she replied.

"I think there is someone in the house."

"sweety, I'm sure there is nothing. Maybe you just had a bad dream again. Try to sleep again, ok?"

"Ok but can you hold my hand?"

"yes Ellie. And now sleep my little angel"

some minutes passed and Ellie heared something again but this time it was louder and Korra also noticed it.

Before Korra went down the floor she woke up Asami and told her she needs to stay with Ellie just in case something happens.

"Mom? What is mommy going to do?"

"She's looking for your sister"

"Is something happend to her?"

"I hope not"

"Mom!!! Help!! There are people in my room!!!" Korra heared Mirra screaming and started running

"I'm coming Mirra!!"

"ok sweety I'll go and help mommy but you wont come with me. Do you remember the way to your granparents house?"

"yes"

"ok that's good! You have to go to them! And once Mirra is save we'll come to you, ok?"

"ok"

When Asami was running to help Korra and Mirra, Ellie slowly walked to the door as she wanted to turn in the opposite direction she saw a black haired woman in white lotus clothes.

"Hello Ellie" she smiled.

"W-who a-a-are you?" the little girl stuttered.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you. I'm part of the white lotus. We protected your mommy when she was younger. You can trust me I won't hurt you."

"um... ok... will you protect me too?"

"yes I'll take you with me, but only for this night. By the way I already informed your grandparents you'd stay with me."

"ok"


End file.
